


Exhaustion

by Goghst



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goghst/pseuds/Goghst
Summary: Fiona returns from a vault hunting mission and visits a certain company man.





	

Rising in the distant horizon, the sun and its first rays of light glimmer behind the jagged desert hills of Pandora. It had been a tedious journey and a lengthy trip back home. Fiona was counting down the minutes, as she fidgeted with the sleeve of her coat. Her clothing had been soiled by the dirt of harsh, biting winds and dried blood of a few skags. 

Athena drove the caravan back from their most recent lead. There were whispers of a possible vault, and they had gone to check it out, but it turned out to be nothing more than a measly rumor. 

Fiona had been dozing off on the couch of the caravan for a little more than an hour now. They were headed towards her place in Hollow Point. It was small and not fancy or even nice-looking for that matter, but it was enough. Sure the pipes were ancient and everything seemed to break or fall apart, but as long as it sustained her basic needs: like a bed, a small television for boring nights, a refrigerator with food-she mentally scolded herself. 

She had forgotten to pick up food. With being dragged out of her home (although she wanted to leave anyway) to assist Athena with her travels, and spending most of her money on bribery and cons, she forgot the very thing that kept her alive. Seeing no point in returning home, she decided she would have to find somewhere else. There was only one other person she could think of in that moment. Fiona asked Athena to drop her off at the Atlas headquarters building. 

“I just don't see why you want to be left with these corporate scumbags, I mean after everything they’ve done? Why the hell would you want to be anywhere near them?” Athena stared at the road in front of her with daggers.

“Trust me, this isn't the same Atlas. It's changed. Rhys is working towards something. For the better-or something, I don't know! Just pull over right here.”

They arrived in the early morning, and were parked near the front entrance. She had been meaning to visit him, and now was as good a time as any. The building’s elevated and modernized infrastructure contrasted with the planet’s desolate landscape. Going by how demanding the CEO of a weapons manufacturing corporation could be, Fiona knew that the company man was already in an important business meeting of some kind and would not be returning for a while.

She walked through the double doors and admired the scenery of organized machinery and diligent workers. Not a thing out of place. She looked on with a face of awe for a few seconds, before returning to what she came here for and searching for the elevator. Although she had been here before, many times, the sight of just how much he had accomplished never failed to take her breath away. She was proud of him to say the very least.

Fiona reached the elevator with its sleek, black design and it's illuminated dashboard. She pushed for the top floor, knowing that she would have to scan her handprint in order to get in. The top floor was Rhys’s office, and he only allowed few people to be let into it without his permission. It was reserved for him and only his closest associates. 

She firmly pressed her hand to the cold, blue screen of the scanner and waited patiently as she felt the floor beneath her feet rise to her destination.

She entered the doors of his office and found herself smiling. He had put up new photos of Vaughn, Sasha, the two robots, and herself. It brought a new warmth to the stifling professionalism of the office. She picked up a framed photo of the two of them on his desk. It was taken by Sasha or Vaughn, she couldn't remember. 

The picture was the two of them sitting next to each other at the bar of The Purple Skag, drinks in hand, and resting on each other closely. They were smiling and were most likely a bit drunk when it was captured, but they looked genuine and authentically happy. Fiona lingered for a moment, with the polished, wooden frame in her hands before setting it back down how it was.

His immense office doubled as a large studio apartment. Fiona entered the personal quarters of the office, and hurried over to where the bathroom was kept. She looked in the mirror and saw her dirt-smeared reflection with a grimace. 

Her clothes had begun to feel heavy and she could not walk around in them for much longer. She glanced at the clock beside his bed and began to peel off the layers of fabric. They stuck to her skin with grime and sweat. If she hurried, she would have just enough time to shower before he returned. She stepped into the lavish, probably expensive, shower and turned the lever for hot water. The spray hit her sore muscles and she let out a deep sigh.

She used the fluffy white towels to dry herself and searched for something to wear. The pile of unclean clothes on the floor, were out of the question. She opened the top drawer of his dresser that revealed multiple, identical white shirts and retrieved one. It had the Atlas logo printed across the chest, and she rolled her eyes at the sight. It looked just long enough to cover her bottom. She also found a pair of clean boxer briefs and slid them on.

Fiona bit into an apple that she had grabbed from a fruit bowl on the kitchen counter. She held the apple in her mouth as she stood on her tippy toes, opening cabinets, looking for a better snack. She found a package of cookies, and went to sit on his plush bed. While she ate, she turned on the large television, but quickly grew bored.

She groaned to herself. She wasn't exactly sure when Rhys would return, but she had to keep herself busy in the meantime. She got up and looked around and noticed her hat in the pile of clothing. Fiona picked it up and placed it on the bathroom counter. She brushed it off and picked at the tattered threads at the end of it and sighed knowing that she would have to mend it. Again.  
Sasha had offered to buy her a new one in the past, but after her first one was destroyed by lasers, she had grown attached to this one.

“You know it's a really ugly hat right?”   
Rhys had walked in, nonchalantly taking off his suit jacket as he spoke.

Fiona was so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't even heard him come in. She watched as he laid his jacket on the bed and loosened his tie. He ran a metal hand through his hair and walked over to the vault hunter to see what she was doing.   
“Not as ugly as the dress shirts you wear with the sleeve cut off,” she retaliated, still turning the hat over in her hands.

Rhys reacted by holding a mock pain to his chest as if she had stabbed him in the heart, and Fiona rolled her eyes and fought the urge to smile. 

“You're not surprised to see me here?”

“I already knew you were here.”

“How?”

“Cameras, sweetie. They're this new thing, I don't know if you've heard of them, but they're everywhere.” 

“Everywhere huh,” Fiona said as she nodded towards the shower with a smirk on her face.

Rhys visibly blushed.

“I mean n-not everywhere.”

She took this opportunity to fully look at him. His face looked just as handsome as ever in his bewildered expression. Like a deer in headlights, it was kind of cute. She noticed his mismatched eyes had a slight purple bruising under them, and his cheekbones were a little more angular than usual. Had he slept at all?

“So what? You were just going to use my shower and eat my food while I was gone?” Rhys glanced at the apple core and empty container on his nightstand with a raised eyebrow.

“Well of course, what the hell else am I supposed to do while I wait to see the always busy, president jackass of Atlas?”

“Hurtful.”

“That's the point.” She looked up at him with a mischievous grin on her face.

She stepped forward and reached up, placing her hands on either side of his head, turning his face gently from side to side. Did he look paler? Or was she just imagining it?

“You look like shit,” she stated a matter-of-factly. Then, with a little more than a whisper, “You must be exhausted.” she said with a hint of worry in her voice.

“I’ll be alright.” He tried, with a smile that failed to convince her and only worried her even more.

That was when Rhys truly took her in. Her green eyes that always seemed to shine, especially-when they were focused on him. His t-shirt on her body, which she definitely wore better. Her white teeth that sunk into her plump, bottom lip as she looked up at him with concern. She was incredibly sexy. And the worst part? she wasn't even trying.

“You're full of it!” She put her hands on his chest, giving him a light push with every word she said. “How do I know you won't completely exhaust yourself by the end of the week? Then who will be the glorified asshole in charge of everything around here?”

“Aw, since when did you start caring so much about me?” He teased, although part of him wanted to know the answer.

“I don’t!” “I just- she looked down at her hands, -don't want you dying on me, okay?” All of her quick wit went out the window, under his disbelieving gaze. She hated that he had this effect on her and she hated that he looked real fucking pleased with himself.

“I think I'll be okay, now that you're here,” he said softly.

Fiona was caught off guard by his surprisingly sweet words and was left speechless.

“Yeah well it's been awhile since we've seen each other and I missed you, uh, I mean this y’know?” she corrected herself, laughing nervously.

Fiona suddenly felt very awkward and brushed a short piece of slightly damp hair behind her ear.

“I missed you too” Rhys said without hesitation.

He took her chin in his cybernetic hand, the cold metal sending chills down her spine. He leaned in, and captured her lips with his own. She responded slowly at first, but then quickly tugged at his shirt, deepened the kiss. He tangled his hands in her wet hair and began to kiss down her neck. He rubbed at her back, and made a mental note that she wasn't wearing anything under the t-shirt.

She pulled away suddenly and he felt an instant loss of warmth.

“What’s wrong, did I do something wrong?” He asked nervously. 

“No, it's just that the bed looks so comfortable from here and you're gonna hurt yourself bending over like this.” she said simply. 

Rhys gave a warm chuckle in response, and pulled back making a “lead the way” gesture. She took his hand and led them over to his bed. She sat down on it, and he quickly leaned over to resume what they were doing before. Their foreheads pressed together for a moment as they stopped for air. Fiona began kissing down his jawline and sucking on his neck, eliciting a groan from him. She pulled off his loose tie and began unbuttoning the collar of his white dress shirt.

He pushed her back against the bed and admired how she looked in this moment. Her cheeks had a light blush on them and her hardening nipples were visible through the cotton. Her short hair was sprawled along the pillow and her breasts rose and fell in time with her breathing. He thought he had never seen a sight so beautiful. Kissing down her neck, he rolled her firm nipples under his thumbs. The cool metal of his hand, only making her more sensitive to his touch.

His hands made their way lower and settled on her hips, before his flesh hand traveled even lower. He reached inside the boxers she was wearing, and was met with her already wet entrance. He continued to kiss her as his index finger rubbed little circles into her clit, causing her to moan into his mouth.

He stopped for a second, and in one quick motion, he pulled off the undergarment completely and spread her solid thighs. Rhys watched for her reaction as he dipped his head lower. She followed his eyes, as his nose brushed her inner thighs. 

Watching her from this angle, gave him a whole new sense of arousal. He could see her most intimate areas and see her face all hot and bothered as she became increasingly impatient.  
He explored her folds with his tongue out of curiosity, before traveling back up and licking at the hood of her clit. “Fuck.” Her hands gripped at his brown locks and she threw her head back in pleasure.

Fiona began to squirm underneath his mouth and he held her hips down tightly with his hands. “H-how are you so good at this?” She breathed. He increased the speed of his tongue in response, and he brought one of his hands that were rested on her hips lower. He easily slipped in one, then two of his flesh hand’s fingers, pumping them inside her. His tongue stayed on her clit, and together they kept a steady rhythm.

She was suddenly crying out his name and squeezing her thighs around his head, making it harder for him to breathe. Her orgasm pulsed through her and he lapped up her fluids.  
As she finished, he got up and went back to kissing her. He kissed her slowly and gently this time, until she could taste herself on his tongue.

Rhys’s pants felt uncomfortably tight as his hard cock struggled to be free. Fiona noticed this and she leaned forward to unbuckle his belt, before he pulled his pants down his long legs. He reached for Fiona’s hips again and pulled her closer to him. She felt his dick push against her inner thigh, as he pulled her legs and rested them over his shoulders. His hands massaged her thighs and she gripped his forearms.

He aligned the head of his cock to her entrance and slowly pushed into her. She gasped as they were met with immediate warmth and pleasure. She felt so amazingly wet and tight around him. He gave her a minute to adjust to his sudden intrusion before he pushed himself fully into her. 

His cock was perfect inside her. She felt every throb and curvature on him. She never felt so close to anyone before this moment. His quick, sharp thrusts were already too much for her to take as she held onto his flexing forearms and rode him, her next orgasm rapidly growing closer.

She decided to distract herself from his fast-paced movements, by giving each one of Rhys’s metal fingers a kiss. She made sure his mismatched eyes were on hers as she took them into her mouth and closed her eyes as she sucked on them.

Rhys was turned on immensely and he leaned over to place a kiss on her lips and smiled at her. A smile that she returned. He picked up the pace soon after, and pushed deeper and deeper inside her until she couldn't take it anymore, causing her to come hard. Rhys followed soon after.

He thrust a few more times, before he pulled out of her. They were still in that blissful state of mind, when he snuggled up next to her and held her close. They felt extremely warm and flushed as they both lay there, smiling, trying to catch their breaths.

He allowed her head to rest on his arm and he used the other to push a piece of loose hair behind her ear. Her breathing slowed on his neck, and he felt her intertwine her hand with his, before drifting off to sleep.

He reveled in the sight of them for just a little while longer before he allowed himself to do the same.


End file.
